Fox Crane
Nicholas Foxworth "Fox" Crane was a fictional character on NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. Character History Early Life Fox was born in Harmony either in January 29, 1980. He is the second child of three children born to Julian Linus Crane, the eldest child of ruthless billionaire business tycoon Alistair Ephraim Crane and Katherine Barrett, and Ivy Winthrop, the daughter of the late former Governor Harrison Winthrop and the late Helen Revere-Mott-Beaton. He has two sisters: an older sister Fancy Crane and a younger sister Pretty Crane. Fox, as he was eventually nicknamed, was descended from numerous wealthy and prominent families that immigrated to North America before the American Revolutionary War; his paternal grandfather is a descendant of William Ephraim Crane, a magistrate who ordered Tabitha Lenox's execution in 1963, thus sparking the witch's vendetta against the Crane family, and his maternal grandmother was a descendant of Paul Revere. Fox is predominantly of English descent, though he does have some French ancestry, and he was raised in the Roman Catholic Church. Fox was raised as the third of four children - in 2001, his older brother (revealed to later be his half brother), Ethan Crane (now Winthrop), approximately five to eight years his senior, was revealed to be the product of their mother's adulterous affair with now-police chief Sam Bennett. Fox also has two sisters - Fancy Crane is one to two years his senior, while Pretty Crane is a few years his junior. While they were raised in the lap of luxury, the Crane siblings, excluding Ethan, had a dysfunctional childhood, with Ivy admitting that her youngest three children had a father who was "either absent or intoxicated" and a mother "who just didn't care". Ivy favored Ethan over her other children because he was the son of her "true love" Sam Bennett, and not her husband, whom she loathed, and Fox, as well as his sisters, came to resent their mother for this. Unlike his sisters, however, Fox also came to resent Ethan for their mother's favoritism, and the two men shared an adversarial relationship until the stillbirth of Ethan's daughter, Sarah Winthrop, in 2003. Fox also bore a great deal of anger towards his father Julian. Also unlike his sisters, the two did not improve their father-son relationship until 2006. Fox, like Fancy and Pretty, was sent away to boarding school at a young age. Fox was popular and excelled at swimming, but he was also a trouble-maker, and Julian and Ivy eventually sent him to Europe to attend school. After graduating from boarding school, Fox went on to attend university, but eventually became bored with his studies and dropped out, taking up gambling to keep himself occupied. Fox quickly gambled his trust fund away, however, and, upon seeing a news report regarding Ethan's marriage to Gwen Hotchkiss, he decides to finally return to Harmony. Category:Characters Category:Crane Family Category:Deceased Characters Return home and infatuation with Whitney, 2001-2002 Few, if any, members of Fox's family are happy to have the young man return to Harmony, and they are all even less thrilled when they learn that he has gambled his money away. The only person not irritated by his presence is his new, young step-mother, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and Fox quickly becomes friends with her, mostly to annoy his family, who despise her. It is through Theresa that Fox meets her best friend, Whitney Russell; Fox, despite his status as a womanizer, falls for the young woman, unaware that his father and her mother were once lovers. In LA, Fox teams up with Theresa, whose marriage to Julian is revealed to be a practical joke, and agrees to help her separate Ethan and Gwen if she helps him to win his "mystery woman" from her boyfriend. Fox also pays record producer Chad's new singer, Syd Valentine, to seduce Chad and bring an end to Chad's relationship with Whitney. Things grow complicated when Chad's vengeful wife, LaToya, shoots Whitney for sleeping with Chad. Whitney makes a full recovery, and Fox is thrilled when Whitney leaves Chad for failing to tell her about his previous marriage. Shortly after Fox and Whitney's return to Harmony, however, they are followed by Chad, and after a heart-to-heart with his father, Fox realizes that, if he truly loves Whitney, he must give her up. Relationship with Theresa, 2003 - 2004 Theresa eventually comes to believe that she is Fox's mystery woman, and, instead of correcting her, Fox goes along with her assumption, willing to settle for a relationship with his good friend if he cannot be with Whitney. The two eventually become lovers, and Fox supports Theresa when she loses custody of her son to Julian and Rebecca, who then allow Ethan and Gwen to adopt the boy. Fox also continues to aid Theresa in her schemes to see her son and regain custody of him, including drugging Ethan and Gwen's surrogate and having herself implanted with their embryo. Fox and Theresa's relationship eventually ends when Theresa confesses that she has been unfaithful - Fox later learns that she drugged Ethan in an attempt to become pregnant after she believed that she had a miscarriage - and the two part on good terms. Relationship with Whitney, 2004 - 2005 After breaking up with Theresa, Fox returns to pining after Whitney. Though Whitney shows signs of affection for Fox, she is still engaged to Chad. Their relationship quickly falls apart, however, when Alistair reveals that Chad's biological parents are Julian and Eve Russell, making Chad half-brother to both Whitney and Fox. Whitney is horrified to learn that she has slept with her own brother, and she turns to Fox in her despair. Fox and Whitney eventually become a couple, and Fox is thrilled when Whitney tells him that she is expecting his child. Close to Whitney's due date, a mentally unstable Gwen kidnaps Ethan and Theresa's newborn daughter, Jane, and flees the country with her; when Fox sets off to find his sister-in-law and niece, Whitney convinces him to give her his power of attorney in the event that she needs to conduct any business on his behalf. Fox tracks Gwen and Jane, along with his grandmother, Katherine, to Alistair's Crane compound in the North Atlantic, where he, Ethan, and Theresa rescue the three females. When Fox returns home, he learns that Whitney gave birth to his son and is thrilled - until he learns that she used his power of attorney to give the boy up for adoption. Fox tries to reverse the adoption, but the time limit has expired and Chad adopts the boy, whom he names Miles Davis Harris. Chad refuses to allow Fox to see his son and largely uses Miles as a way to be close to Whitney. Whitney's decision to give Miles up for adoption destroys her relationship with Fox. Eventually, both Chad and Fox learn the truth - Chad actually fathered Miles, and Whitney tried to pass him off as Fox's son in order to protect him from the stigma of being the product of incest. Relationship with Kay, 2005 - 2006 While trying to get over Whitney, Fox meets Kay Bennett on the wharf one night. The two bicker, but when a tsunami later hits, the two seek solace together and have sex. Eventually, the two enter into a relationship, and Fox begins to dream of a life with Kay and her young daughter, Maria. After numerous near-misses, Fox finally successfully proposes to Kay, and she happily accepts. Shortly after they become engaged, Kay's ex and Maria's father, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, return to Harmony. In order to be close to Maria, Miguel moves in to Tabitha's home with Fox and Kay, and when he begins dating Siren, she also moves in. When Kay begins to raise objections to Miguel's relationship with Siren, Fox begins to fear that Kay's opposition stems from jealousy. Eventually, Fox overhears Kay and Miguel making plans to call off her engagement and reunite, and Fox, in a desperate attempt to keep Kay, fakes a terminal illness in order to guilt her into staying with him. Fox's plot works, and he and Kay are married, despite Miguel's accusations that Fox is not really dying, on January 10, 2007. Despite their nuptials, Kay continues to stand by Miguel's side when he is falsely charged with and convicted of deliberately running Fox down with his car. Julian arranges for Miguel to be released from prison on the condition that Kay end her relationship with Miguel, but Kay is unable to honor her end of the bargain. During a confrontation, Ivy inadvertently reveals that Fox is not really dying, and a furious Kay leaves him for Miguel. Relationship with Esme and death by murder, 2007 While drowning his sorrows in a bar, Fox comes across his older sister Fancy's best friend, Esme Vanderheusen. Esme has fallen upon hard times - her mother and father had cut her off financially, and she was left the legal guardian of her fifteen-year-old niece, Viki - and Fox generously allows Esme and Viki to live at the Crane mansion as long as necessary. Fox and Esme eventually have sex, and the two declare that they have found their soulmate. Their happiness is cut tragically short, however, when Fox is shot in the chest on September 7, 2007 and eventually dies on September 17. Esme is devastated by his death, as are his parents and sisters, and they swear to find the culprit. The audience eventually learns in January 2008 that the sniper, and the murderer of all of Esme's other boyfriends, is none other than Viki, who feared that Fox would send her away to boarding school if he married Esme. Overall Character Summary Nicholas Foxworth Crane is the only son of Ivy and Julian Crane. In his early twenties, Fox was sent away at a young age by his mother Ivy, who couldn't bear to have any reminders around of the mistake she made by choosing love over money. Like his sisters (most likely one is older and one is younger), Fox has never forgiven his mother for the way she treated the three children that belonged to Julian, and had a certain amount of resentment for Ethan as well, because he was the one that Ivy liked. Fox is the obvious Crane heir, since he has been the only option since Alistair disinherited Ethan in 2000. An extremely spoiled and headstrong young man, Fox made trouble in both North American and European schools. Finally out of university, Fox comes home, presumably to assume his rightful place as the Crane heir. When Fox first arrived back in Harmony, he was amused to see all the changes that had taken place since he left. No one was particularly happy to see him, especially after it was learned he came home because he gambled all his money away. He soon made friends with his father's attractive young wife, Theresa, in part to anger his family, who despised Theresa for all she had put them through. His relationship with Theresa was purely platonic, and he soon begin to see that there was more to Theresa than meets the eye, especially when he saw her scheming first hand. Upon meeting Whitney Russell, he fell hard for her, and taking a page out of Theresa's book, is cozying up to Whitney and Chad by pretending to be their friend and giving them relationship advice. Rather than be shocked when Theresa stated that she would do anything necessary to take Ethan away from his wife and child, Fox agreed to help her break up their marriage. In return, she would help him take the woman he wants from the man she loves. He had hated Ethan from childhood because Ivy always made Ethan her number one priority. Despite his plans, though, he was a little leery of joining up with Theresa, especially once he began to wonder if she wanted Ethan and Gwen's child to die. Fox regretted his actions when his and Theresa's scheme played an instrumental role in the death of Gwen's daughter Sarah, and was shocked when Theresa told him that she honestly believed that the baby died because God was supporting what they were doing to get the ones that they loved. When Ethan turned his back on Theresa, they all returned to Harmony as a group. Fox continued to lust after Whitney and to scheme to break up her and Chad, but when his father had a surprising heart to heart talk with him, Fox realized that if he truly loved Whitney he would not continue to try to hurt her, and when Theresa erroneously assumed that she was the woman he was deeply in love with, he went along with it, willing to settle for a relationship with Theresa because he could not have his true love. Although Fox did not love Theresa, he cared about her a great deal as a friend. The two became lovers one night, and when Theresa lost her son in court after attacking Gwen and Rebecca, Fox was there for her. Even when she began plotting to become pregnant in an attempt to blackmail Ethan and Gwen into forcing the courts to return her son to her, Fox remained by her side, although he was uncomfortable with her plans. He assisted her in being implanted with Gwen and Ethan's child, but was confused when she attempted to seduce him a few days later, reminding her that it could impact the pregnancy. He was surprised when she told him she had betrayed him, but relieved as well. When Theresa overheard him admitting his love for Whitney and told her, he admitted it -- glad that his secret was out in the open at last. Fox and Whitney made love, and when she told him she was pregnant, he was thrilled to think they would be having a child together. He made all sorts of arrangements for the baby, but when he learned he would have to leave Harmony for a short time, he gave Whitney his power of attorney in case she needed to conduct any business on his behalf. He went down to the Crane compound to help Ethan rescue Katherine and Gwen, and when he returned, he learned that Whitney had given birth to a baby boy. He was thrilled -- until he found out that she had used his power of attorney to give the baby up for adoption. He tried to get his son back without any success, and while he was furious with Whitney, he was still in love with her. Eventually he learned that the baby, who was adopted by Chad, hadn't actually been his at all -- it was Chad's baby. While trying to get over Whitney, Fox began a relationship with Kay. What started as sexual chemistry soon turned into love as Fox began helping her raise her daughter Maria, and the two began planning a life together. When Maria's father, Miguel, came back to Harmony, Fox worried that Kay still wasn't over him, and saw her concern over Miguel's relationship with Siren as jealousy. Crimes Committed * Lying and scheming with Theresa to break up Ethan/Gwen and Chad/Whitney. * Paying Syd Valentine and Vivian Collins to interfere with Chad and Whitney. * Schemed and manipulated with Theresa to break up Ethan and Gwen's marriage. * Working hard at Crane Industries to undermine Chad Harris. * Faked an illness to keep Kay and Miguel apart. * Paid actors to impersonate Miguel and Charity to make Kay turn on Miguel. * Arranged his own hit and run so that he could frame Miguel. Category:Characters Category:Crane Family Category:Deceased Characters